


Release

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald catches you masturbating and must punish you and show you that he is all that you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

You didn`t know what did it, but it came upon you out of nowhere. Maybe it was because you were watching an action movie with really vivid sex scenes. Maybe it was because you had just finished drinking a glass of wine and everyone knew what wine did to you. Or maybe it was because you and Oswald hadn`t had sex in…well you couldn´t remember the last time. Oswald was always too occupied with ruling his empire now a day.

But there were this unmistakable, indescribable want pulsing below your stomach.

It was really just the simple fact that you were horny. However, this was stronger than you ever experienced before. The idea of getting off sounded so good right now that you were half-tempted to go to your bedroom and masturbate. But the fear of Oswald coming home scared the shit out of you. With his temper, you didn`t know what he would do if he caught you.

But Oswald said he wouldn’t be back until well after midnight and it was only 10:30 p.m. right about now. What have you got to lose?

Well, if he walked in on you masturbating, you certainly lose your dignity and all self-respect for yourself. But as you walked into the kitchen to put your empty wine glass in the sink, you felt the slickness between your legs move around and around. It was steady turning into a bigger problem than it usually would be. And if you didn’t have an orgasm soon, you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. You bit your bottom lip and slid your glance over to the clock on the wall once again.

10:36.

He were in meetings all night. Why would you think he’d be home even a little bit before midnight? Hell. One time his business meetings went on all night and he didn’t stumble home until six a.m. You huffed out a breath. Should you chance it? You pictured the dildo you had buried in your closet. Never once had you needed to use it after you got together with Oswald, it was just something that was laying around since the time before him.

But now, you could feel your panties dampening noticeably.

Once again you let your top teeth sink into your bottom lip. You had the whole apartment to yourself for at least another three hours. Shouldn’t be too hard to have one orgasm before Oswald got home.

“Fuck it,” you growled lowly, feeling another shot of pleasure course through your body at the thought of being caught by Oswald. Fuck being horny.

Walking to your bedroom, you ripped open the closet door and felt your core throb harder as you spotted the box buried beneath a pair of high heeled boots. You grinned and grabbed for it, went over to your bed and emptied the contents of it. Licking over your lips at the sight of the dildo, you grabbed for it eagerly. Fingers wrapped around the base of it, the thought of putting that inside of you made the heat in you panties deepen.

“Shit,” you gasped out, feeling like you were going to explode if you didn’t relieve yourself of this ache. You took out the toy and lied back against the edge of the bed so your feet were dangling. As you lifted your dress up, goosebumps rose on your skin the moment cold air touched your warm flesh.

You took a deep breath. Were you crazy for doing this?

Hesitantly, you slid your hands under the hem line of your lacy panties and gulped visibly before finally just pushing them down your long legs and let them pool on the ground before your feet. The cool of your apartment that reached the exposed heat between your legs made you shiver. You lined the dildo up with your folds, teased yourself lightly with the head of the toy. Moaning out into the room, your back arched of your bed and you brought your hand down to the base of the toy, flicked the switch up to turn the vibration on.

“Fuck!“  
***

Oswald`s meetings finished early and he had been very eager to get home to you. The two of you hadn`t made love for so long and he could practically feel weeks of build-up arousal strain in his cock, ready to explode. Sometimes, he just had the urge to tie you down and fuck you until there were nothing left. The idea of taking over your body always made a shudder go down his spine and a little tingle hit him right in the crotch. Arriving at the apartment the two off you lived in, Oswald got out of the car and shot a glance up the window. He felt a wave of disappointment when he saw that the lights were out. You were sleeping.

So when he walked in, he made sure to be extra quiet. He shut the door gently behind him, removed his shoes moments later and shuffled quietly towards the bedroom.

But then a noise made him freeze.

“Mmmm.”

Oswald’s eyebrows shoot up at the sound. When it got silent for seconds after, he played it off as you, just rolling over in your sleep. He walked closer and pushed the door open. Then he heard it again.

“Mmmmm.” Oswald snapped his head up. “Fuck.”

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself. What were you doing in there for you to make such noises?

Oswald shuffled closer and when he got to bedroom door, he pressed his ear against the wood of it. He crinkled his eyebrows at the sound of heavy breathing and small whimpers. Were you having a nightmare? Then a moan broke through the ragged breaths and Oswald jumped back from the wood at the loud exclamation. Then he smirked, those moans he would recognize anywhere.

He knew exactly what you were doing and he wouldn`t let it slip by so easily. He decided to have his fun with this. Gently Oswald turned the doorknob and flinched when there was a small creak. The laboured breaths and groans continued anyway, so he pushed the door open softly and made a small enough crack to be able to peer into your room.

His eyes scan over everything, past the closet that was ajar to the sight of your pink lacy panties on the floor in front of the bed. Oswald swallowed. That’s when he glanced at the bed, a prickle of arousal hit him below the belt.

Your black dress was pushed up over your hips, your entire bottom half exposed, long legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and toes curled in pleasure. Your back arched of the bed, sweat illuminated from the moonlight coming in from the window, the perspiration trickled down your neck and disappeared between the hidden cleavage beneath your dress. Oswald took a deep breath, panted a bit as his eyes then travel between your legs, his knees almost gave out from under him.

The most intimate part of you was on full display, thighs spread wide and your hand expertly twisted a dildo into your open sex. Oswald felt his entire mouth go dry as another whimper fell past your lips, eyes squeeze shut as your feet pointed out. He watched as you pulled the entire toy out of your core, his zipper strained as he took in the sight of your juices soaking the entirety of the plastic. Fuck, you were horny.

When you pushed it back inside of you and the click of the vibrations started, Oswald lost it.

His jacket hit the floor beside him with a dull thud and he pushed open the door of the bedroom quietly. Your eyes were clamped close, the lids squeezed together so hard he was positive you were seeing shapes. He licked over his mouth at the sight of your pink lips parted, continuous noises escaped your throat, each one built up until it was like a fucking symphony.

Oswald shuffled across the floor noiselessly before stopping in front of you, kicking your panties out of the way. He felt his erection twitch at the sight of your exposed body, his watery heart rate knocked up as you bent your knees in ecstasy. He places his hand over yours that were on the dildo, pulled it out of your dripping core easily. He breathed out deeply at the sight of your writhed, half-naked body.

You realized two seconds too late that it wasn’t you who had taken the toy out. Your eyes popped open and moved forward to see Oswald stand above you. And it took you another two seconds to realize your dildo was in his hand and his eyes were trained directly on your exposed pussy.

“Shit, Oswald!” you screeched, hurriedly pushed the dress down and moved up the bed away from him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” You looked him over, immediately took note of the noticeable bulge hidden in his pants, yet another wave of thrill went straight down to your already-moist core. Fuck, did he watch you try to get yourself off?

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Oswald chuckled and tossed the soaking toy towards the corner of the room.

“Are you being a naughty little dove?”

The swallow you mustered up got stuck in your throat as you finally looked up, dared to connect your gazes. His eyes were dilated, the black of his pupil full blown in stimulation. You could practically feel the rolls of want coming off of him.

“Come here.” Oswald gritted. 

At those two, gravelly words that he spoke, you jumped to attention and scrambled of the bed. You stopped in front of Oswald, sweat gathered all over your body again at the imaginations about what he was about to do. 

Oswald fingers found your chin and pushed your head up to look at him. When your eyes locked, you felt his grip tighten hard and your jaw dropped at the movement.

“Yes. You have been very naughty my dove.” He looked you up and down with scornful eyes, “You are just a fucking slut, aren’t you? Huh?”

With fearful eyes you looked back at him and shook your head, “No, I am not. Please Oswald…”

Your words were interrupted by Oswald who grabbed your hair and pulled down, made you look up at him and you whimpered from the pain.

“You will address me as Sir. Is that clear?” he gritted. With a wild beating heart you stared wide-eyed at him and nodded. 

“Use your fucking voice slut!”

Gulping hard you managed to form your lips into words, “Yes sir.” 

Content with your submission, Oswald grabbed your jaw again and darted out his tongue, slowly licked you over your mouth and moved to leave a wet trail on your cheek. A low gasp escaped your parted lips, you couldn`t believe how turn on you were from his disrespectful behaviour. Oswald moved away from your cheek and crashed your mouths together. Since your jaw was already open from his vice-like hold on your chin, his tongue had no problem slipping into your mouth. A moan intermingled with your breaths and Oswald’s free arm came around to curl over your waist. Your chests were pushed together, pulse met pulse, and he felt the notion go straight to his dick.

His hand that were around your waist moved up and found the zipper to your dress, not hesitating to pull it down. You helped the ordeal by shimmy out of it and let it gather at your feet. Left in nothing but your strapless bra, Oswald hastily removed that as well. Your fully bared skin felt hot to the touch with all the heat swirling inside of you, your arousal now dripping down your legs. You felt more turned on then you ever had been in your entire life.

“Bed,” he told her in a muttered command and you were eager to comply, wanted nothing more than for Oswald to fuck you. You fell back against the mattress, moved back until you were closer to the headboard. With hungry eyes you watched as he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops.

“You’ve been a bad girl my dove,” he said as he crawled forward, loomed over you. You felt so vulnerable, naked under him while he was fully clothed.

“I have Sir?” you asked in your lust-filled voice, your lids drooped half-way.

“Yes my dove, you have,” he husked, “Are you so fucking cock hungry that you can’t wait for a real one to fuck your slutty cunt? “

His words went straight to your slick pussy and it twitched, made you grind your hip up against him. Oswald groaned and sealed your lips in a kiss as his hands came up, grabbed your wrists and fused them together, tied them in his belt before hooking them to the headboard. You felt a trail of alluring curiosity go straight to your pussy, the ache of your arousal increased and became unbearable.

“Teasing me with the idea of being inside of you,” he hummed against your lips with a delicious smirk that had you wiggling underneath him. You needed the friction, the assurance that he wouldn’t leave you hanging. But by the way he were tantalizing you now, you knew it wouldn’t go the way you wanted.  
“Pleasing yourself when you know I am in the next room.”

“Fuck” you mumbled and threw your head back and made a loud, guttural groan with your throat.

The malicious grin on Oswald’s face felt permanent as he slithered back down your body, came face to face with your breasts. He used his nimble fingers to grope at your nipple, your back arched so your breasts pushed closer to his face. He chuckled at your eagerness, pinched the hard bud until it felt as hard as diamond. He looked over at the other erected bead, gave it a teasing little lick, and grinned when he got that whining, sexy reaction out of you.

“Did you know I would be watching you?” he husked as he pinched the round of your breast, made your back curve again.

“Were you hoping to get caught?” All he got as a response was a whimper.

“Tsk, tsk,” he chastised, gave your areola a flick. “Naughty.”

Your chest heaved up and down with your laboured breaths.

“Wha…” your breath catched in your throat as he placed light, butterfly kisses down your rib cage, over your belly button, and past the swell of your belly. Your eyes widen as his nose gently traced over the hood of you clit.

“Mm,” he smirked, his stern eyes looked up at you. “You practically reek of sex, you fucking slut.” he growled.

Oswald didn’t give you much time to respond before his lips were covering your clit and sucked. Your hips bucked up immediately, wrists tugged at the restraints. You would kill to tangle your fingers in his hair and huddle him closer to your warmth. Your fingernails curled viciously into your palm as his tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick at your swollen bud, the muscle flicking. His hand moves of your thigh and came down to run over your slit teasingly. Feeling his hand there made you lose it, your head craned backward. Wiggling your hips, you hoped to find some friction, force him to move his fingers inside of you. But he just chuckled and moved his face away from your warmth.

“Oh God Sir,” you panted, mewled at the loss of heat.

His grin was so wide and goading that you couldn’t help but moan.

“Fuck, you’re wet… what were you doing to get so turned on, hmm?” His ridiculing tone just egged you on, waves of pleasure cascaded down your body. The pads of his fingertips rolled over your folds, up and down, up and down; but never entered. Once again you swivelled your hips, but Oswald kept his hand back.

“Stop tormenting me,” you begged, wrists tugged at the belt again.

“Much like you tormented me earlier?”

You gasped out as his finger probed lightly at your entrance; the digit sank into so just the nail was inside of you. Clenching your teeth at the intrusion, your nipples tingled and your core dripped. You were a hot mess and Oswald loved every second of it.

The thought of you melt to putty in his hands, beg for release, having complete control over your body…The thought made a shiver of complete want and need shoot straight down to his cock, his heart ricocheting against his rib cage. Your pleasure was in his hands. You were powerless. And that made his dick lengthen greatly.

He used his hands to push your thighs open wider, took a deep breath as your sex were stretched apart, lips swollen and entrance just begged to be filled. He grasped your clit in his free hand, the little erected bud throbbed in his grip.

Looking down at Oswald, you couldn’t believe you allowed him to commandeer your body, gain power over your pleasure. The thought of him cut of your orgasm, watch as you got all worked up to stop it, made your pussy pulse with an undeniable want for him. You never knew you would enjoy this.

Oswald’s eyes filled with fire at the sight of you so naked in front of him. In gratitude for allowing him this control, he pushed his finger farther into you, up to the second knuckle.

“Shit, fuck, damnit!” you screamed, the feeling made your skin blaze.

Oswald took in the feeling of your walls clench down on his finger, his breathing became irregular, knowing that soon he would be pushing his dick deep into your beautiful pussy. The image had him so riled up that he sank the rest of his finger inside of you, added another digit after a few more moments.

You writhed and thrashed as he pumped his hand, expertly circled his wrist, did a new thing each second so you wouldn’t know what would come. It drove you absolutely insane. His other hand that clasped your clit began to move the button in circles, back and forth.

“Sir, oh my god, please, please, I can’t take anymore…”

Oswald glanced up at you, basked in the way your face twisted in pleasure, your breasts bounced as you wiggled your hips, your back arched, moans and whimpers fell from your mouth.

“So tight and warm,” he murmured, his breath hit your exposed heat. The knot in your stomach was pulling, pulling, pulling…

“Please Sir! I need to…I need to…”

The smirk on Oswald’s face was so smug, so sure of himself. 

“What is that you need little dove?” 

All this control made his dick so hard that he had to unzip his pants to give it a little breathing room.

You wheezes, gulped at you dry throat. “R-release Sir.”

His fingers were still pumping, still moving around skilfully, still getting covered in your arousal. You swivelled your hips again, needed more, more, more.

“So naughty,” Oswald murmured and bent his head down to once again suckle at your clit. A loud cry left your mouth, your tongue darted out to wet your dry lips. You felt so close…so close… 

“Naughty girls deserve a spanking.”

At that, your eyes pop open.

“Mm,” his rumbling laugh sent vibrations through your body and set of a trail of fire down to your core again. 

“If possible, you just got wetter.” His eyes were darkening in lust, the usual bright deepening to a dark well of water. They made you hungry, hungry for Oswald. 

“Punishment can wait. I need you.”

He ripped his fingers out of your entrance, a sob left your lips at the loss of friction. He got to his full height, his lust-driven orbs dragged over your exposed body. He wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt to pull if off and his slim waist and torso appeared. The sight of him made you clench your thighs together, ashamed at being so needy, so horny in front of him. But he wouldn’t have it, pushed your legs far apart again. 

“Uh, uh,” he wagged his fingers disappointedly.

You just whined as he pulled his pants down, kicked them of his feet. You swallowed at the sight of the obvious bulge at the front of his boxers.

Then he dropped them and your heart stopped at the sight of his fully-erect dick. It looked so heavenly at that moment, your mind flashed at the knowing that it would be inside you, fill you up. Your mouth practically watered. You needed that extra push, your immediate orgasm brew in your stomach. Oswald crawled back on the bed and got on his knees in front of you.

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless my naughty little dove. You will never use that toy again, is that clear?” he husked and grabbed you jaw tightly. 

“Yes Sir” you breathed.

Oswald grasped hold of your hips, thumbs pushed in at your flexors until he was positive you would have marks there tomorrow. He could see the impatience in your eyes, another smug smirk tugged at his lips. One of his hands came down and two of his fingers pushed apart your lips to expose your clit. His thumb came down and rubbed and you fell apart at the seams.

“Oswald!” Your body wriggled and bent.

A growl ripped up from deep in his chest and out his throat. Oswald was so fucking horny he didn`t care about your misstep. He pushed into you relentlessly, didn`t stop until he was all the way in at the hilt.

You felt way full, your body jerked back at the intrusion, but your hips settled down against his easily. It was like two puzzle pieces clicking together. You were so wet that he slid back out easily, moved back in without hesitation. The white hot coil inside of your lower abdomen burned, so warm, and you needed it to be released.

“I need…I need…”

Oswald continued to thrust, brought up his gaze so your eyes would connect. 

“Look me in the eyes the whole time,” he ordered. His hips snapped, your body moved up to meet it and you obeyed.

He moved so his body hovered over you and captured your lips in his. It sent sparks down your spine, only added to the arousal, the immense desire you felt. You felt like you were spiralling into an abyss, a never-ending pit of emotion and whirlwind pleasure. You needed to cum so badly, so badly, but Oswald seemed to be holding back, keep you on edge, kept you from releasing.

“Please,” you breathed, eyelids fluttered. Faintly you felt as he pushed your sweaty hair off your forehead, lips brushed over skin. “I need it…”

Oswald nodded, pants fell from his lips in an inconsistent tempo.He pushed his hips against yours roughly and you cried out. You felt like he tore you apart, but stitched you back together at the same time. At a particularly harsh push into you, the head of Oswald’s dick brushed a spot of nerves within you and your heart stopped as your vision clouded over, the white hot knot within your core pulsed and throbbed, practically begged to just burst, pleading to consume. Oswald watched your face go slack and grunted.

“Come.”

It was a simple command, so simple, but it was like the order was what triggered your orgasm. Because a millisecond after he said, you were gone. A surge of pleasure and bliss and ecstasy washed over you like no other, took the reins on your body. It pounded through you like someone doused you with cold water, rippled through your stomach and down your legs and over your core. It felt like someone had taken the life out of you, your essence opened and took all that Oswald could give you. You felt so exposed at that moment that it practically terrified you.

You were desperate to keep the euphoria for a few moments longer, but it began to fade, your vision returned to you as you felt Oswald stiffen inside of you. Long white streams of cum hit against your walls and he felt like he gave you all he could.

After you both had ridden out your highs, he crumpled against your body. His head fell against your chest, you breathed in time together and his raven hair tickled your overly sensitive breasts.

Eventually, Oswald peeled off you, breathed in the scent of sex and sweat and arousal. It swarmed around his head as he looked down at you. You had this silly smile on your face. He smiled back.

“Better than a dildo?” he asked, reached down to cup one of your breasts in his hand. You moaned a bit and arched into his palm, still unbelievably wired to respond to his touch. This made him remember all the control you gave him and his grin widened.

“Definitely,” you managed out, your eyes half-lidded in content.

Oswald chuckled before he got that grim look in his eyes, “Now…about that spanking…


End file.
